1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the novel tricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.2,5 ]-undecane-1-carboxylic acid and acid halides and esters thereof represented by the formula (I), ##STR2## wherein Y represents a hydroxy group, a chlorine or bromine atom, or an alkoxy group of the formula RO- wherein R is a straight-chain, branched-chain or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The carbon framework of compounds represented by the formula (I), tricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane, was first found as an isomerized intermediate by Takaishi et al [N. Takaishi, et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I, 789 (1975)]. However, no attempt has been made to study derivatives of tricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane.
The present inventors have made a wide variety of studies on such derivatives and, as a result, have succeeded in synthesizing the novel compound of the formula (I), and testing their pharmacological activities.